After the End
by The Unknown Joryuu
Summary: It's been years since Kazuma last used his alter, and why should he when his permanent house guest can do it for him. I suck at summaries. Full summary inside. Adventure with a little humor.


Rated T for language

Summary: It's been years since Kazuma last used his alter, and why should he when his permanent house guest can do it for him. I suck at summaries. Full summary inside.

Full summary: Kazuma took in a girl that looks exactly like him, Ryuho has a son that could be his twin and like father like child, they don't get along at all. How long will their rivalry last?

After the End: Chapter 1

Kazuma sat in a chair, idly playing with a pair of sunglasses. He lived in 'the outer'; A place where alter users were a common and, usually, unpleasant sight. There were alter users in 'the inner' as well, but they were all a part of HOLY. A group of people dedicated to the capture and control of those in 'the outer'.

He waited patiently for his permanent house guest to return. After his last encounter with Ryuho, things became calm. HOLY had backed off of the native alter users, so Kazuma decided to stay in a small town for a while. He didn't know that he would be taking care of a child. It wasn't his kid, but he didn't mind since she was already pretty grown up.

He wouldn't be surprised if she was related to him though. They had the same color hair, same eyes, and even their mannerisms were alike. She even used the same alter as him, the Shell Bullet, and just like him, she would only use it when paid or attacked. He was so proud of his little girl.

Lately though, HOLY began to return to its old ways. Taking innocent alter users from their homes or wherever they were taking shelter. This gave her more work and less time at home. Kazuma began to worry more and more, like any father would.

"I'm home," a girl said as she walked in.

"Welcome home Kirimi." Kazuma closed his eyes and smiled. "How many times did HOLY catch you this time?"

Kirimi growled and tied her reddish-brown hair into a bun. "Only once. It's leftover stew for dinner tonight."

"How many asses did you kick?"

"Hm," she hummed. "A lot."

Kazuma put on his sunglasses and layed back. "That's my suicidal girl."

Kirimi pulled a pot out of a beat up fridge and placed it on the burning stove top. "It's not being suicidal if I'm stronger than all of those HOLY nerds," she scoffed.

"I remember when I used to say things like that," Kazuma sighed.

"You said it last week," Kirimi dead-panned.

"I thought I called them idiots?"

She shook her head. "That was the week before. Anyway, I saw Ryuho today."

"Oh," Kazuma said with an amused smirk. "Is he the one who caught you?"

"No," Kirimi scoffed. _Like I'd be caught by that old man, _she added in thought. "It was baka-Ryoma…"

Kazuma laughed heartily. "Chibi-Ryuho?"

Kirimi blushed. "He's not so chibi anymore! Ever since he started using the same alter as his dad he's been a pain in my ass."

"I bet he says the same about you. Constantly stealing my alter the way you do," Kazuma sniffed dramatically.

"I don't steal your alter, I just happen to have the same one. Besides, I wouldn't even be living here if I didn't."

"That's probably true."

Kirimi made a face. "Geez, thanks for being so brutally honest."

"You're welcome," Kazuma laughed.

* * *

Ryoma slammed the door as he walked into the over-sized u-haul truck. He warned the others to say away from him with a growl and sat down. His best friend, Sawashima, smiled and took this as one of the rare opportunities to get a good rise out of his friend. His dark blue bangs fell just above his sky blue eyes which currently had a hint of mischief in them.

"Did your girlfriend leave you again," he sighed.

Ryoma turned to face Sawashima. "Why is it that every time I come back pissed off you instantly think it has something to do with a girl?"

"Because it always does and it's not just a girl, it's the girl, Kirimi," he finished with fluttering eyelashes.

Ryoma glared at his friend. "She escaped…again. She makes it look easy."

Sawashima hummed and nodded. "Isn't she a year younger than you?"

Ryoma gave him a threatening growl.

"There's a yes. Too bad she's a native alter. I'd love to see her in a HOLY uniform. They don't give the girls tiny mini-skirts for nothing."

"You're sick," Ryoma groaned.

"Oh, come on. I know you want to see her in it. You can't tell me you've never imagined her wearing one, or a dress."

"I haven't."

"Liar."

Ryoma put his elbow on the arm of the chair and covered his blushing face with his hand as much as he could. "Just tell me if she uses her alter," he muttered.

Sawashima sighed. "Yeah, whatever. What happened to your dad? Where'd he go?"

"He's in the other truck, probably."

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

Ryoma picked his head up and leaned back a little with a sigh. "Only because of her escape. It's no big deal."

"Doesn't she get mad when you call her…uh, what was it…M something 39?"

"ZM 3349."

"Right. Don't you think you should try calling her by her name? I mean, she's always shouting at you for it, right?"

"Stop trying to be a matchmaker Sawashima."

"I'm just trying to save you from the fury of that woman. She's not just some girl who has an alter. She's some crazy chick who knows how to use her alter to maximum potential. I'm just saying that maybe you should be a little more careful." A smirk spread across Sawashima's face. "You wouldn't want your future wife to be mad at yo-"

"Don't have work to do?"

He blinked innocently. "Maybe." Sawashima stood still for a moment with a blank expression. "Nope. No one is using their alters in any nearby areas. I'm free to bother you all I want."

* * *

A/N: Yeah…I don't like setup chapters. They're boring…but I do like Sawashima. So far he is my favorite.


End file.
